


Boys' Night Out

by Layzhe_06



Series: Adventures with the Gaang!! (Modern AU) [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Gen, Mood Swings, Romantic Fluff, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/pseuds/Layzhe_06
Summary: Drunken shenanigans, the morning after,  Toph on her period, Suki and Zuko being disgustingly cute, I love Suki and Zuko. Jet isn't that bad a person.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Suki, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: Adventures with the Gaang!! (Modern AU) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778341
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Boys' Night Out

"ZUKO!" Sokka yelled, barging into the apartment. When no one answered, he looked around again, and caught sight of his girlfriend making a sandwich. "Yo babe, where's Zuko?" "Taking a shower, why?" She replied, leaning against the counter. 

"Well, I decided it's time for a boys' night out! Y'know, since finals are over and stuff..." He shrugged, and Toph nodded her head. "Well, you can sit over there on the couch, I'll go in and tell Sparky about your arrival." She said, walking over to what Sokka assumed was Zuko's room. 

While waiting, Sokka messaged Aang, who agreed almost immediately. He grinned at the enthusiastic response. It was only a moment of silence before he heard Zuko's shrill yell erupt from his room. "TOPH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" "I'm blind, Sparky. Calm down, I just came in here to say Sokka came over because he wanted you three to hang out." She said, and Sokka could almost hear the smirk in her voice when she heard Zuko yell. 

Classic Toph. 

Zuko sputtered about the intrusion, but Toph brushed him off, telling him about her not being able to see anything and all that. Zuko just grumbled and pushed Toph out of his room. When she returned, she was laughing like a madwoman. "Hey, take care of Sparky for me won'cha, Snoozles?" She said, giving him a small shoulder squeeze. 

"Don't worry babe! He's in good hands." He reassured, but Toph narrowed her eyes at him. Still, she shrugged anyway and went back to munching on her sandwich. When Zuko was out and ready, Aang had just arrived. And they all waved Toph goodbye, Sokka managing to get a small peck on the cheek from her before heading off to his car. 

"Oh man! We are going to have so much fun!" "I gotta say Sokka, I like this idea of yours." Aang said from the front, Zuko only grumbled in the back. "What's wrong Sifu Hotman? Why are you so worked up?" Aang asked from the front, a cheerful smile on his lips. "I'm pretty sure we'll end up getting drunk and roaming around the city like a bunch of lunatics." 

Aang paused, Sokka only smirked. "What? Afraid we'll get to see your very honest side again?" "Oh shut up!" Zuko blushed, looking everywhere except for the rear view mirror. "Well then, I volunteer to be designated driver!" "You're the PRESIDENT OF THE COUNCIL! WHY DO YOU CONSENT THIS?!" "Because I can." He said, but Zuko only snorted. "I'm beginning to wonder whether or not we should still let Aang be the driver..." "Oh nonsense! Everything's going to be just fine!" Sokka replied with a wave of his hand. 

Eventually, they got to their first stop. "Welcome folks! To the best tequila place in the world!" Sokka cheered, running inside, dragging both Zuko and Aang with him. When they entered, the place smelled like sweat, a hint of vomit, and booze. "How exciting..." Zuko said sarcastically, and followed Sokka to the bartender.

"Jet?! You work here?" Zuko asked incredulously, "What can I say? This place pays me well. Not to mention all the hot chicks that pass by every now and then." He said, winking at one of the customers. Said customer just giggled drunkenly as her friend rubbed her back with a frustrated look on her face. "Anyway, what can I get for you?" 

"A bottle of tequila please!" He said, and Jet went over to the shelf, grabbing them a bottle and two shot glasses. "I'm assuming Aang is youer designated driver?" "You got that right, Jet!" Aang chirped, as Sokka poured Tequila into the two glasses. 

"First shot! Let's go!" Sokka yelled, and downed it in almost an instant. Eventually, they were on their seventh when the two boys were drunkenly dancing on the dance floor. Aang was laughing hard with Jet back at the place they both abandoned. Eventually, Aang was able to compose himself, and post stories of the four of them. 

At one point, Sokka was approached by a beautiful woman in a sleek black dress who also appeared to be quite drunk. "Hey there cutie, I'm free tonight, and I think a guy like you would be too, hm?" She purred, but Sokka couldn't reply as he felt bile rise from his throat. 

"Sorry I'm--" He couldn't stop the vomit from pouring out, and it spilled onto the girl. She yelled in frustration and exited the bar. At this point, Jet was clutching his stomach. "Oh man! Just wait until he finds out about this tomorrow!" Aang was mildly concerned about the girl and his friend but thought nothing of it as Sokka smirked, and proceeded to dance with Zuko. 

"WOO! LET'S GO JERKBENDER!" The tribesman cheered, and they began to go all out. But Zuko, for the most part, looked like a father trying to dance. Aang was laughing at his friends so hard, he nearly fell off the stool. Only to catch himself by blowing air when he nearly hit the bright ground. 

Soon enough, Aang's story ended up looking like a powerpoint presentation for a thesis report. The two boys were having the time of their life, but eventually felt their legs give out. So they sat down. 

"Okay! Let's play never have I ever! If ya did it, ya take a shot!" Zuko offered, to which Sokka agreed to. Aang wanted to join, but decided otherwise. So he just listened in amusement to the questions the two drunken adults fired at each other. Zuko eventually won the game, and Sokka was left crossing his arms like a little kid who lost a game of rock, paper, scissors. 

"I need my honor back! I deserved to win that one! I mean, how did you NOT do the-" "SHHHH! SOKKA!" Zuko said, flushing red at what he was about to say. Then he giggled, "Heh... That's rough buddy." "Rough... Kinky." Aang turned red at Sokka's response. He checked the time and noticed that it was almost 1:30am. 

So, with the help of Jet, he convinced the two men to go home after he paid Jet. And a little extra tip for putting up with them, even though Jet himself didn't mind as he was thoroughly entertained. As Aang drove, Sokka and Zuko were obnoxiously singing 'Secret Tunnel' on their way back to the apartments.

"SECRET TUNNEL!!! SECRET TUNNEL!!! THROUGH THE MOUNTAIN-" "SECRET SECRET SECRET SECRET TUNNEL!!! YEEEEAAAAHHH!" Sokka and Zuko sang to the top of their lungs. Which slightly annoyed Aang but he didn't really say anything. Although, he was thoroughly impressed to see Zuko loosen up. 

Eventually, they arrived to Zuko's apartment. With much struggle, Aang rang the doorbell. And when Toph opened the door, her nose crinkled in disgust. "What the-" "You're like... Really pretty!" Sokka said amazed, looking her straight in the eye. "Hey! Don'chu touch my sister!" Zuko scolded, slapping Sokka's back lazily. Aang only offered her a guilty smile. 

Suki popped out from behind Toph, and her jaw dropped. "Zuko?!" "Oh my god... It's the goddess Athena-- I thought she was a myth! AANG YOU LIAR!" Zuko accused, poking his chest. Then he sheepishly went over to Suki in drunken steps. 

"You're really pretty... Can I hug you?" He croaked, feeling tears come to his eyes. Suki looked at him incredulously, but chortled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I wish you were my girlfriend. But, Suki's like you, but then Aphrodite's face was stuck on it! So I'm good." He said, patting her back. "Zuko, I am your girlfriend!" She laughed, as he giggled like a boy in middle school getting his first ever date to the prom. 

In the doorway, Sokka was busy clinging to Aang for life. "No! I'm loyal to Toph! And Toph ONLY! Aang! Tell this mean lady to get her hands off of me!" He begged, as Toph tried to usher him inside. "Help me out here Twinkle toes." "Sokka, that IS Toph. You know... Your girlfriend?" "But she's blind! And if I remember correctly, she was eating a SANDWICH!" Sokka said as a matter of factly, Toph groaned. 

Sokka leaned into her, looking at her eyes very closely. "Wait... I think you might be telling the truth." He said, Toph leaned back a bit. "I will clobber you Twinkle toes, just you wait!" She yelled as Aang slowly backed away. "TOPH! GET AWAY FROM THERE! YOU'RE ON FIRE!" "Please don't tell me it's the cactus juice!" "Tequila." "... Great." She said sarcastically. 

Soon enough, Sokka lifted Toph off the ground. "Toph! You are so freaking stubborn sometimes! Can't you see the lava?!" "As a matter of fact, I can't, I mean... I'm BLIND!" She stated, "Can't you FEEL it?!" He asked, and as much as Suki wanted to help Toph get out of her situation, Zuko was too busy worshipping her and telling her how good of a girlfriend she is... While crying like an over-emotional teen.  
"It's just... You're the best thing that's eve happened to me!" He sobbed, "There there Zuko. Calm down." She said, rubbing his back while giggling. "I'm sure you mean that."

The next morning, the two men awoke cuddled up next to their girlfriends with pounding headaches. "Shit... What happened?" Zuko groaned, Suki laughed, "Dunno. You were too busy crying like a baby to tell me." "I was--" Realization dawned on Zuko, he looked around to find a glass of water and advil on his nightstand. Suki wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist and laid her head on his chest. 

"So I'm apparently a mix of Athena and Aphrodite huh?" Zuko turned red at her remark, and he heard Suki laughing at his reaction. "Don't worry, I appreciate the compliment." She winked, kissing his cheek. All embarrassment washed away and they spent that morning cuddling with each other under the peaceful rays of the morning sun. 

Meanwhile, Sokka was getting the scolding of his life. "What type of shenanigans did you two get into?! Of all the people you'd trust into being designated driver, you'd give it to Twinkle toes? The most laidback monk in the world?! You should've given the keys to Sparky!" She nagged, which wasn't usually like her. 

"Toph... My head hurts." Sokka whined, and Toph only crossed her arms. "Deal with it." She said, walking out of the room. The sound of the door slamming shut made his head spin even further. He looked around and found himself laying on her bed and an empty bucket beside the bed. "Why world... Why?!" He whined, hurling into the bucket. 

The morning progressed, with Suki leaving for her dojo classes. Sokka was stuck in Zuko and Toph's apartment with a killer hangover. Except, Zuko was the one caring for him. Toph was still pissed off that they didn't bring her any booze and made Aang the designated driver, so she was busy minding her own business and ignoring her boyfriend. It really freaked Sokka out since she usually wasn't like this. 

So when he felt better, he went up to her, finding her munching on chocolate. "Toph, what's your problem? You've been acting strange this entire morning!" He asked, and Toph brushed him off, "Toph, c'mon. What's going on? Did I say something last night?" He asked, fearing the worst. But then she started to groan. 

"Get me a hot compress bag, my cramps are acting up." She said, rubbing her abdomen. Sokka immediately got what she wanted and guided her over to the couch, that's when he pieced it together. "You're on your period?" "Mhm. Now shut your mouth before I slap you across the face for not giving me my own booze." She sneered, laying her head on the couch. 

"Alright alright, calm down." "I am calm!" She defended herself, taking a bite out of the chocolate bar yet again. Sokka shrugged and turned the TV on, watching some random show on Netflix, as they spent he rest of the day bonding while Zuko was hanging out with Suki doing god-knows-what.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in the middle of the night don't @ me.


End file.
